Demi-god apocalypse!
by GreekLegend
Summary: Camp half blood and camp Jupiter are attacked! The Demi-god apocalypse is here. When all of camp half blood and camp Jupiter are flooded with monsters. And percy can't do anything about it when his closest friends are taken away.


**okay I don't usually do long authors notes much on my first chapter so well here we go.**

* * *

The** new beginning **

it was a nice day outside the wind rushing past me as I steered my boat that I bought with my loans from the university in camp Jupiter. I looked at the clear blue water ahead as my boat sailed through the water smoothly. That's when it hit me, literally a crab with a letter attached to it hit me right in the face which scared the living daylights out of me.

when I noticed there was a letter I quickly took it off and threw the crab out of the boat it said :

_you are to report back to camp half blood immediately. _

_(_time skip camp half blood)

when I got to camp I immediately went to the big house but nobody was there which was weird because Chiron or someone was always there. So I went round camp looking it was the only solution to finding out why I was called here.

i started checking all the cabins no one was there So I started to panic a little. That's when I heard commotion in the distance it was in the woods shut I wasn't that concerned about the ever changing woods and monsters 'I've been through worse' i told myself.

when I was pretty deep and lost I stopped. I heard the voices to the left so I started to head that way. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. I quickly hid behind a tree and watched as they took all the campers into there monster donut trucks. I just seen a flash of Chiron as he noticed me here.

For the first time ever he looked scared and so was I. Then I saw annabeth ,nico,Thalia. But where was Jason and piper were they at camp Jupiter? I didn't know but I was going to find out soon enough.

(Time skip to camp Jupiter)

When I got to camp Jupiter I just got their in time camp Jupiter was being overrun by thousands of monsters I saw dust and bodies laying around but mostly bodies.

when I got to fighting with the campers we were slowly driving away the monsters but we were starting to lose ground now from losing to many people I saw Octavian get stabbed by a knife and scream out in pain as he fell to the ground I wasn't as mad as I should have been I didn't really like that guy for trying to get me killed when we came on the Argo 2.

Then i Saw Jason I ran up to hIm and I said "what's going on here I saw camp half blood there all being trapped". He replied with a shrug. 'so he didn't n know what was going on either'i thought.

then I had a thought Demi-god apocalypse? It was a scary thought but I don't back down readily when a monsters trying to kill me so I did what I've been training for years started slicing monsters left and right they were exploding Ever where into clouds of yellow dust but the numbers were increasing rapidly as we cut them they just increased by ten more.

it was frustrating so I told everyone to retreat and go into the was all over I knew the town and camp half blood would just fall but we had to get the campers back no matter what even if it seemed impossible and when I looked there was only a few monsters but that was probably the result of them killing most of them and they probably didn't keep coming like they did here. This place was near a big pot of monsters.

Thats when all of a sudden I noticed a familiar rival that i had battled a few years back. then I saw another too I hated that guy all he was was a traitor I didn't care if his last words were where like was a good guy again most people would realize they were bad before because they had Kronos possessing when we that him out of his body he's good go figure.

But I had no more time to think about that as our ranks were retreating back to the forest.

But all I thought as I went into the forest was I got to get annabeth and the rest of camp back before they were executed.

* * *

So yeah that's all please review and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
